Chase
by Faking.This.Smile
Summary: All it took was a chase, few cuts, and a bad dream, GaaraSakura! i know it might be bad but oh well! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,


Only Him.

All She ever wanted was be strong, to show she's not weak, all he wanted was someone to Love me. All they wanted was each other. Gaara/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata

Kinda a oneshot

BEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!

"ugh, God, I had that nightmare again" Said Sakura, she got up, grabbed her clothes and took a quick shower. She changed into a black shirt that had the punisher on it, black Capri's with a chain hanging off her butt that connected to both legs, black converse, and 2 plain black wrist bands. Sakura was what you would call Goth. She doesn't have many friends. Just about Six, that's Good enough for her.

She gave herself one final look in the mirror. She sighed, she pulled down her right wristband and looked at her newly fresh scars. She made sure they were unseen. Only One person new she cut. Naruto Uzumaki. Her best friend. She's known him her whole life. She grabbed her black messenger bag and walked out her door. She locked her door. and Walked to a corner, to see Her friends.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Kankuro and, Gaara. Sakura had a crush on Gaara.

"Hey guys" She said, To see Temari jump "God! Sakura! Don't do that to me!" Yelled Temari, Sakura just shrugged. They started walking. Everyone talk about random things except Gaara and Sakura. Naruto walked over to Sakura. "Hey, you have the nightmare again?" asked Naruto

" Yeah, its coming back more often and getting more Horrifying" " Like how" " Him." Naruto Stopped. He looked pissed. Him happened to be Sakura's father, When Sakura was 7 she watched her father rape and murder her mother, sister, and grandmother. He also would abuse Sakura, sometimes rape her. Sakura shivered. Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder " it will be okay, he cant hurt you anymore" said Naruto, giving her a sad smile " Naruto…. He gets about of prison in 2 months" Said Sakura. "What if he comes after me again?" Asked Sakura. This time everyone heard her. Sakura was now close to tears. " Sakura! He wont! I wont let him! I WONT LET HIM!" Yelled Naruto, Hinata and Neji realized what they were talking about and went over to them, Hinata hugged Sakura " Yeah, I wont let him either Sakura, if he wants to hurt you He's gotta go though us." Stated Neji, He put his hand on her shoulder.

Hinata dropped her arms, to only have pull down Sakura's wristband. " Sakura? What the hell!" This time it was Gaara, He cared about her alot, He liked her but only Naruto and Neji knew it. Sakura looked down. _shit...i gotta get out of here! thought Sakura_, she grabbed her wristband and ran. Ran as fast as her legs would take her. Gaara ran after her. Nobody esle followed. They knew only Gaara could get to her.

Sakura dropped to her knees and started crying _why, why me? first i find out that man is getting out of prison, and now they know i cut, just my luck thought Sakura_, she heard someone running, she turned to see Gaara. Sakura looked down, She felt like crying. She felt a hand on her chin and bring her face up.

" Sakura, why?" God did she really want to cry. The moment she looked at his face, she wanted to cry. The ground soon became very interesting " Sakura, Look at me!" yelled Gaara, Sakura looked at him " There! you happy!" she yelled back.

Tears were coming to her eyes, she closed her eyes tightly, to try to block the tears. Gaara felt like killing someone, the one person he loved was hurting emotional, mentaly, and physically. " Sakura..." " no, dont pity me! i dont want your pity!" Sakura said, shaking her head furiously, Gaara grabbed ger shoulders " Im not piting you damnit!" He replied, Sakura feel to her knees, she started shaking, _no..please! not now, god those images! Make it stop! She thought_ she was getting images of what her "Father" did," No! make it stop!...make it stop!" screamed Sakura, Gaara didnt know what to do, So, he bent down and sat sakura in his lap, he rubbed her back " shh...it's okay" he said

" I wish i could believe that, because its not going to be okay" Said Sakura, still shaking, she leaned into Gaara's chest, seeking warmth, seeking shelter from the pain, the images, oh god, how she wanted to believe that, " Sakura...whats going on?" asked Gaara, Sakura didnt answer " Why?" " why what?" asked Sakura " Why cant you trust me?" Gaara asked " I do! Gaara i trust you with my life!" " Why didnt you tell me you were cutting?" asked Gaara " i... i dont know, i was scared" " scared?" " yeah... that you would reject me, think i want attention or something" " Sakura, thats stupid, why would i reject you, your my friend" " Im sorry, i guess i wasnt thinking" " Whats going on sakura? what happened earlier? " He asked, Sakura sighed " My father" " yeah, what about him?" " He...gets out of prison in 2 months" "..." " He...Murder my mother, grandmother, and brother, he raped my mother, he tried to kill me, and he...would beat me, and sometimes rape me"

Gaara was pissed, He growled, Sakura was shocked, She saw his eyes flash red, Gaara hugged Sakura tightly, " Does he know where you live?" "... yeah" " Your not staying at your house" "What! then where am I going to live?" Yelled Sakura " with me", Sakura blushed, she opened her mouth to protest but Gaara beat her to it "Theres not point of arguing with me and you know it" Sakura sighed " Fine " " Good" " Gaara? can i ask you something?" Asked Sakura " You just did, but sure" " why...did you run after me?" asked Sakura " huh? what kind of question is that?" " i was just wonderin..." Gaara sighed " because...i care about you" Sakura smiled " Gaara?" " yeah?"

" I love you" Gaara froze, he's face went blank, Sakura saw his face, she frowned _Goddamnit! why did i have to go tell him that! he said he cared not loved! damn im such a idoit! to even think i had a chance thought sakura, _

Gaara noticed she was frowning, he grabbed her chin and brought her face up to wear he could see it, " Hey stupid?" said Gaara " what?" asked Sakura " I love you too" Sakura just stared at him, She soon realized his lips were on hers, slowly gave in, Gaara nipped at her lip, silently asking for entrance, which Sakura gladly gave, Their tongues searched each others mouth, tasting each other, soon their tongues were dancing with each other, they soon had to stop their bliss for air, Sakura smiled and leaned into Gaara's chest, Gaara bent down to Sakura's ear " He cant hurt you anymore" he whispered

All it took, was a few memories, cuts, and a chase.

Authors Note

Hiya, i know this story might not be good, Please R&R

I find writing in my notebook before writing it on the comp make my stories not crap, but i wrote this directly on the comp, ...hehe...

Ryu-Chan


End file.
